


Nothing Amazing Ever Happens Here

by cerealisasoup



Category: FLCL
Genre: Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealisasoup/pseuds/cerealisasoup
Summary: [y/n] is an average girl in an average world. Her only friend is Mamimi Samejima, a lonely chainsmoker who would rather hang out with her ex's brother. Nothing ever happens in [y/n]'s small town, until a spontaneous female decides to show up on a yellow Vespa. Now thrust into a war involving Atomsk, space, and a boy [y/n] has never seen much before, she has to figure out how to fight back against the menace in her brain and her life....
Relationships: Haruhara Haruko/Nandaba Naota, Nandaba Naota/Ninamori Eri, Nandaba Naota/Samejima Mamimi
Kudos: 2





	Nothing Amazing Ever Happens Here

The sky was a cinnamon color, like that of apple cider or a spiced pumpkin drink. The workings of Medical Mechanica could be seen from all angles across the horizon: a giant iron sitting on the ground with the golden rays of the sun cascading off it. It really was a pretty day, but even as you settled down onto the grass and sighed, you knew it would be just like all the rest to come during the summer. You would wake up, go to school, come home, and sit outside watching the sunset. It was your usual routine that you had stuck to for three summers in a row, not breaking it once. It was a daily reminder that nothing new would come of your life and it was stupid to think differently. 

You sighed and watched the shallow river at your feet gently bubble and run under the concrete bridge you were by. There weren't any fish in the river to look at or try to catch. There didn't seem to really be any fish that didn't exist in the ocean at the beach nearby, but you hadn't went there since you were a kid. You used to go there and look for seashells with your friends. You used to have a lot of friends that you hung out with, but they all found other people to be around, and you were gradually left out of everything. The only person who still paid you any attention was Mamimi, who was more preoccupied with her ex's brother.

"Speaking of, where are they...?" you thought aloud. "They usually come here at this time together so Naota can do homework."

You stood up and walked over the underpass of the bridge. It was just tall enough for you to walk under with your back against the cool concrete. You slid your hands along the cool slope of the underpass as you emerged at the other side. A streak of bright yellow caught your eye, but you pushed that thought aside. You were sure that nothing amazing would happen....


End file.
